Candy Bars and Dimitri
by porgury
Summary: There's only two thing in the world that Rose Hathaway is addicted to- candies and sex. Since it's her summer vocation and Dimitri has gone to France for his business, sex is obviously not an option anymore, and she has nothing better to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Bars and Dimitri**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

 **Summary:**

 **There's only two thing in the world that Rose Hathaway is addicted to- candies and sex. Since it's her summer vocation and Dimitri has gone to France for his business, sex is obviously not an option anymore, and she has nothing better to do.**

* * *

She looks around the kitchen, checking up all the cupboards impatiently. "Where the hell are they? Damn Dimitri!" Technically, it's the fifth time she has ever stepped in here to find her favourite candy bars and chocolate. After the accident that she developed a fever for eating too much sweet at a time, Dimitri hides all of her candies, claiming that she clearly can't look after herself properly and therefore she could only eat one candy bar per day under his supervision.

"But I'm eighteen and you are not my parent!" She protested and gave him a pout, hoping her fake innocence face would change her stubborn boyfriend's mind. Of course, it didn't work. He still manages to hide them at some dark corners of their apartment before her tried to snatch some remaining chocolate from the nightstand.

So here she is. A poor girl who desperately wishes for her lovely chocolate. There's only two thing in the world that Rose Hathaway is addicted to- candies and sex. Since it's her summer vocation and Dimitri has gone to France for his business, which means he won't be back for another two days, sex is obviously not an option anymore and she has nothing better to do.

She's been counting days since he left two days ago. Now, the boredom is really consuming her. Yep, this is the most frustrating situation ever! Lissa is thousands miles away currently having her wonderful vocation with Christian, so the TV in their bedroom becomes her only companion. Without candy bars and Dimitri, it feels so empty and uncompleted, like shell with no soul, a man with no heart.

She continues her search, sighing tiredly. The thoughts of Dimitri is enough to let her get wet. She can feel the moist between her thighs. But it's not her fault; she hasn't had sex for two days! Blame it to Dimitri and his stupid business trip! Every night's phone calls are barely enough; her horny side keeps poking its head out and now even her own fingers and the most expensive vibration can't satisfy her. Dimitri's fingers are much more rougher and longer, they can reach the spots where she herself would never get.

"Fuck!" She wanders back their bedroom, then kicks the nightstand, irritated. She can't find them anywhere. The wooden nightstand shakes against the wall slightly, eliciting some plastic-crashed sounds. "That's weird." She frowns, walking closer. Rose peeks inwards, and discovers a brown plastic bag sitting between the wall and nightstand. _Her chocolate bars._ A grin creeps on her face. "There you are." She pulls the bag out in one swift move, tearing the bag pack open. Sweet smell fainted in the room. As she stuffs one in her watering mouth, a moan escapes her throat. It tastes so wonderful that she instantly devours another one.

"Enjoying yourself?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, everyone! This is my first VA story! I hope you will like it. Please R &R! I'm sorry for the mistakes I made, I'm not a native speaker, but I'll try to do better. _ **

**Constructive criticisms are welcomed.**

 **This story has two chapters, I will post chapter two later. ^~^ There will be lemons!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Enjoying yourself?"

She stiffs the instant she hears his deep voice, with her fingers freezing on their way to the bag. What the hell? He is not supposed to be home untill this Friday if she remembers correctly.

 _Crap, busted._ Rose grimaces while turning around, only to see Dimitri standing right behind her. "Hi, I don't know you are coming back today. How's your trip?" She slips one more into her mouth quickly before Dimitri gets the chance to take it away.

"It's sucked. But looks to me you are quiet content to be alone here." He narrows his eyes and leans to her. "Clearly you didn't hide it well." Rose shrugs, waving her bag triumphantly. Folding his arms Dimitri shakes his head. "Rose, how many time do I have to tell you that eating these will damage your health. I'm hiding this for your own good, don't be childish." Stubborn as she is, strangely she seems to lose her wit at this moment; or let's just say that she doesn't want to argue with him when he hasn't even been back for five minutes. "I am sorry. I just really wanted to have some since I haven't eat a chocolate bar for a long time and I'm bored so I started to find something to do." Rose lowers her head in shame when she hears his sign. He is only trying to protect her, she reminds herself. She knows she shouldn't have done that, yet she can't help herself. "Are you angry with me?"

Dimitri already feels guilty when he sees his girlfriend apologizing for eating some chocolate bars. Now he feels like he's being a jerk for banning her to eat her favourite thing- dessert. It's kind of cruel, he realizes. So he pulls her in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Well, maybe a little at the beginning, but not at all now. It might be a bit unfair for me to do that to you. In fact, I think you can eat some everyday, just not too much, and of course, under my supervision." She raises her head. "Really? You allow me to have my dessert? And by the phrases 'under you supervision', does that mean you are going to stay at home with me the rest of this summer before I go to college?" He can see her eyes light up with excitement. "Yep. It is cruel not letting you have your favourite food and no I'm not staying at home for this summer." "Oh." Dimitri is amused to see her pouts in disappointment. "What I'm going to do is to take you with me wherever I go. Don't even think of getting rid off me, not even a minute, Roza." He leans closer, pressing his body to her while murmuring softly against her earlobe with a trace of his Russian accent.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and kisses him fervently. Dimitri responds almost immediately, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

A moan escapes her mouth, which only turns him on even more. He can feel his member is hardening under him. He hasn't seen her, or felt her, for just two days for God's sake, yet he already feels like it's been two years! Damn it! What is Rose doing to him? As they kiss continuously, his big hands presses on her back, brushing the edge of her top teasingly; then with one swift move, his hands pull up her tank top smoothly, leaving her in a piece of black push-up lace bra and a pair of shorts. "Huh." He stares at her cleavage hungrily and hums with approval. She smirks seductively. "Enjoying the view?" Dimitri gently set her on the dining table. "Definitely." He kisses Rose one more time before he moves down to her neck, sucking the sweet spot with his hands roaming all over her body. "Dimitri." Rose sighs weakly and parts her legs to let him press his body closer. Burying his face into her valley, Dimitri cups both of her breasts pushing them up and down. When his palms feel her nipples harden behind her offending bra, he grins and tears it apart in the middle. Two large breasts are immediately exposed, jiggling with every breath she take. "Big tits." He cups them again, using his thumbs to trail circles around each perky nipple. "Stop teasing me!" Rose arches her back, pressing closer to his rough hands, silently begging for more.

"Not gonna happen. We have all day, why rush?" His lips touches her right rosy peak, leaving feathery kisses as he talks. She tightens her grip. "Dimitri I swear to God if you don't be quick I-" Not waiting for her to finish, he swiftly sucks on her nipple while his left hand squeezes and twists the other one. "Ah!" She throws her head back, mouth wide open. It's so great! She will probably never want to use nipple suckers any more! Dimitri does the same to her left breast as he carries her into their bedroom before he kicks the door close. He throws her down on their queen size bed and jumps on the bed as well, hovering above her. Rose starts to pull his shirt above his head, but he grasps her tiny hands and pins them above her with his left hand. "No, Roza, I'm in charge today. Considering it as a punishment for eating chocolate behind my back, you're not allowed to touch me unless I free your hands." Rose pouts, but complies reluctantly. "Ok, it seems like I don't have a choice anyway."

He kisses his way down, pulls her shorts down, her panties are gone too not long after. Now she is completely naked. Dimitri rests his hands on each side of her knees spreading her long legs apart to give him a better access to her sensitive spot. He caress the inner side of her thighs before he rubs her clit; first slightly, barely noticeable, then frantically, which makes Rose shivers uncontrollably, squirming and whispering his name again and again.

Deliberately, Dimitri slides one figure inside in a painfully slow way as watching his girlfriend squeeze her eyes shut. His cock is already hardened, as if it's going to prop from his confined jeans- which is obviously very uncomfortable, but seeing Rose' pretty contorted face mixes with ecstasy and pain and eagerness, it is worth suffering a little. Two can play the game.

"Ah, please!" Rose shamelessly opens her legs wider, indicating him to go further. "Please what, Roza? Say it." "You know what I mean!" "Enlighten me." He adds another figure, thrusting in and out. "My God! Just fuck me comrade!" He grins, satisfied with the answer; yet he pulls his figures out and looks into her eyes. "But I don't want to fuck you." The look on her face is amusing. Rose sits up, frowns , then props her elbows on the bed. "What? You don't? Then why the hell did you start it? And why the-" Without letting her finish her sentence, he kisses her with force while undressing himself. When they parted, she glares at him. "Why don't you just answer my question? Why don't you want this? Are you get tired of me and want to get rid off- OH MY GOD!" He interrupts her with one hard thrust, filling her completely. Watching Rose gasping for air wordlessly is indeed on top of Dimitri's-favorate list, especially it involves clothes-off and sexy messy hair. Quickening his pace, he frees her wrists from his irony grip; the next second, her nails are digging into his back. "Um, faster please!" "Your wish is my command, milady." He murmurs against her nipple, licking and sucking teasingly.

Dimitri can feel she is coming, so he attacks her parted lips one more time. Their tongues battle for dominance. Her toes curl up, sensation and participation are building up in her stomach. They meet from thrust to trust, escalating the excitement they share with every second passes.

"Dimitri!" Her warm walls tighten around him, electricity runs through her whole body. Shining stars are practically blurring her vision, so she blinks a few time with a unfocused expression hazed on her face. He comes too seconds later, holding her slender waist and burying his head on the soft skin of the crook of her neck for dear life. "Roza! God Roza!" He releases inside her. With one last powerful thrust, he empties himself from her and uses his arms to pull the love of his life back against his chest with his remaining strength. She rests her head on him, two hearts beating wildly in synchronisation. He strokes her hair adoringly, says, "I don't want to fuck you, Roza; what I do want is make love with you. And I want to be the one who you will see at first sight as you open your eyes every morning; I want to be the one to provide you with delicious meals; and I want to be the one you can share your burdens, the one you will cradle when you are going to drift off. I love you, Roza."

"Even when I'm old and fat and wrinkled?" She raises her head staring at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Even when you are old and fat and wrinkled. I will do everything in my power to give you whatever you want."

"Including candy bars?" She bats her eyelashes at him innocently. "Like I said, under my supervision." She reaches for a piece of chocolate and smears it on his chest, and then she licks and sucks it clean. "Did this make you change you attitude towards my beloved chocolate?" Dimitri hisses at her successful attempt to get him hard all over again. "Maybe." He mutters flipping her under him.

"Does that mean I get to eat some everyday?" "Only if you promise you will be my breakfast in bed and we will have sex every month when you can, cause I might as well get a little addicted to you just as you do to chocolate."

"Ok, I promise."

 **A/N: So this is the end! Please tell me what you guys think! Telling me how to improve my writing is very welcomed and I apologize for my mistakes again. Feel free to contact me! ^ω^**


End file.
